trollspastafandomcom-20200213-history
Sash Lilac.EXE (TrollPASTA) WIP
One Day I Was at school And I was at home And I asked my dad dad can we go to gamestop and He say yes And I was at gamestop And I found this game Called freedom planet And I asked my dad to buy this Game And and I come back home Turned on my old computer And Open the case And I found out It’s DVD-R And Not an original copy This Means the game has been pirated By Someone or Maybe a friend Or maybe a fan So I put it into my computer I open the game It Would not open at all So I download DX9c from Microsoft website And I open it up again and it worked But something Is wrong The menu screen Has no logo Or press Enter button So I clicked Enter And it brings me to a Level Called Help Me And I’m Playing as Sash Lilac And anything is dark So I tried to close the game but it didn’t close at all I tried to turn off my computer But it didn’t work So I try to restart but It didn’t work So I tried to Remove the battery from my laptop and unplug the Cable it Finally did turn off my Laptop So I bring back Battery for my laptop And Plug The Laptop I turn on my laptop But it wouldn’t turn on at all I think the bios from my laptop is corrupted So I wait an hour And I turn on my laptop again and It turn on And I remove the DVD-R And I Give it to a friend And I check my Clock And I found out it’s already night time So I come back home And I’m just Sleeping And I hear a weird sound So I looked at the window And there is Sash Lilac at The window staring at me And I looked away And I found my old phone And I record a video Before she goes away And then I was at school and then I showed my friend a video that I recorded at night And he said this is fake This Can’t be real And I said yes it is yes it is real And he said again this is fake After finishing school I came back home And I posted the video on Twitter To my followers And they say no way this can’t be real And then It was Sunday I was talking to my friends on gamejolt And a friend did you just posted a tweet about this weird thing And I Said yes So I have decided to turn off my computer And then I was watching CNN There was a news report about my tweet That they were talking about And then I was at YouTube And many news channels Did made videos about my tweet So I shut off my computer And there was a paper note It says you are a nice hedgehog And I Love You So Mush And I am gonna Kiss You And I looked behind And Sash Lilac Is there With Purple Eyes And The door was locked And then She Kissed Me So Hard And So it was Monday And I wake up And I said that was a total nightmare So I was at the mirror And I found out someone kissed me with a lipstick That means that wasn’t a nightmare So that means I was sleeping on the floor So I was in the attic With a flashlight And I Saw Sash Lilac She Said I am now a vampire I Love Your Blood so mush and I Run away from her I tried to find a door to hide But I wasn’t able to find one So I tried to find a door To Hide again But so I finally Found it I open the door And I found a key and lock the door So I was at the door For a Longtime It Was 2 Days I Found Something I Found A Hedgehog version of Lilac She Said I Know You Missed Me But Want a kiss? I Said No But She Kiss me Anyway